Guilt
by fidelis5588
Summary: Sort of a follow up fic to Truth or Consequences, only set far in the future. Caleb finds out something about Tyler he didn't know. TylerCaleb Slash.


Title: Guilty  
Fandom: The Covenant  
Characters: Caleb/Tyler, mention of others.  
Pompt: Kisses  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
Word Count: 1,176  
A/N: This is set after the movie. Both boys are older, out of school. Also, if you have a better idea for a name, I'd love suggestions. ;) Oh, and yet another fiction for lover100 on sat on the recliner in the den, his eyes closed. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, or of the gentle murmur of the outside world which filtered through the walls of the room. To be quite honest, Caleb wasn't even aware that he was alive.

He hummed a tuneless little ditty in the back of his throat, completely ignorant as to when it had begun or when it would end. The eldest son of Ipswich contentedly allowed the minutes to dribble by. All that mattered was the simple fact that he _was. _He didn't have anywhere to be, anyone to please or any problems to solve. All there was in the world was the comforting, cozy warmth of the room, and the way the recliner seemed to mold to his every inch, snug and inviting him to drift just a little deeper into sleep, and follow that trail of a dozing-dream that was beginning to waver into his mind.

Gently, he became vaguely aware that there was a new feeling in the room that hadn't been there before. But it wasn't bad, and it wasn't entirely foreign. Unfortunately, he would have had to open his eyes to place the feeling, and that was asking entirely too much of his utterly relaxed self at the moment.

So the feeling took the iniative.

A few seconds after he'd recognized the new feeling in the back of his mind, Caleb felt a gentle breeze of displaced air, and then a big, warm hand on his thigh and another on the side of his face, pressing down firmly, causing a happy, fuzzy feeling to well up inside him like water out of a spring.

Still allowing his eyes to remain shut, safe and warm and dark under his lids, Caleb smiled, the peace in his being even reaching to his smile, smoothing and stretching it.

The kisses that started at his wrist, and worked their way up, up his forearm, over the line of his bicep were all the hello he needed, and the gentle pecks that continued past his shoulder caused him to give a delicious little twitch of delight, especially when the lips, warm and cold, soft but lined traveled up his neck, this time punctuated by bold little nibbles over his jugular.

"Mmm…" A lazy moan rumbled its way out of the very deepest reaches of his lungs. Finally, he found the gumption within him to sloppily flop his head over to the left and give the one who was the cause of his now even more improved mood a sidelong glance, with heavily lidded eyes. "Tyler." He really smiled now, a big smile, but the muscles in his face weren't concerned with accuracy at the moment. With the drawing up of his lips, he allowed his eyes to be closed by the upward motion.

One of his hands trailed up, just ghosting over Tyler's sharply defined arms, -He'd started working out with Pogue a while back- swiftly sliding into its accustomed place on the side of Tyler's face, near his jaw line. Taking the point, Tyler didn't wait for Caleb to move in. He moved closer, hopping unto the chair, letting his knees sink into the soft cushioning on either side of Caleb's slender hips while he straddled the older boy.

His eyes fixed on Caleb's lips, so thick, so luscious and inviting, the blonde pushed forward, lips pressing against lips with Caleb nearly instantly opening his mouth, tilting his face upward with a silent, understood begging for _more, warm, _and _inside. _Pleas to which Tyler readily reacted with a gentle tongue slipping inside Caleb's mouth, writhing, exploring. It pushed into every crack and crevice, making every space, no matter how small, his own.

After a moment Tyler pulled back, letting his mouth linger over Caleb's. Gently he hooked his teeth into Caleb's bottom lip and tugged, first down and then left. Now he was licking the offended lip, now he was tugging again, harder then softer, gentler then firmer until he felt the boy beneath him begin to squirm with pleasure. When Caleb began making little moans and cries, -Which really didn't take him that long- Tyler pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I'll wipe that grin off your mug, later." Caleb drawled, looking down his chest where Tyler still straddled him. He let both his hands trail down, and settle comfortably on Tyler's hips. "You make me crazy when you do that."

Tyler's grin only widened. He leaned closer to Caleb, so he could clearly see his eyes in the dim room. "I always knew you what you liked best, from the very beginning."

"That's why you're mine." Caleb said as if that finished the whole thing, with a nod thrown in for good affect. He put pressure on Tyler's hips, pulling himself up to meet those soft lips one more time.

Then it sunk in. Just as he was a hairs breadth away from another kiss, Caleb suddenly halted. "The very, _very _beginning?" He asked, a note of wondering in his voice.

Tyler seemed to know exactly which instance Caleb was thinking of. His reply confirmed it. "The night before my 13th Birthday. Truth or Dare." His dark eyes were clouded with affectionate lust, visible even through the faint light. "I'd never kissed anyone before. But I just _knew._"

And then suddenly Caleb was stiffening, Caleb was pulling back; most importantly, Caleb's warm hands weren't on him anymore.

The frown, the guilty, worried frown on Caleb's face as he crossed his arms across his chest alerted Tyler to his sudden change of mood. "You never told me that before."

"Told you what?" Tyler asked, his face brightening with curiosity.

"That I was the first person you ever kissed!" Caleb nearly exploded into a righteous rage against himself He scrunched deeper into his chair, arms working themselves tighter around his torso as he sunk further and further into guilt. "Damn it Ty. You weren't even thirteen yet. You were twelve! I've regretted that night ever since then. We pressured you into it. I'm the oldest, too. I knew better. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It was a mistake. A big mistake. You were only…"

Tyler interrupted Caleb before he could start talking himself into circles, like he generally did when he was upset. "Cay, you big dumb idiot, it was Truth or Dare. It's not like I had a choice. Reid and Pogue would have made a huge fuckarow about it if I didn't." He looked at his lover with loving eyes under dark lashes. "I had to prove myself. Besides, I liked it." Tyler leaned forward, burying his face into Caleb's shoulder, whispering into his ear while his hands made merry work of running up and down Caleb's sculpted belly and chest. He smiled secretly when he felt Caleb begin to relax, when he felt Caleb's hands move away from himself and back unto his hips, where they belonged.

"I liked your mouth on mine, Cay."


End file.
